


Five things Kaylee fixed on Serenity that she never mentioned to Mal

by Kyra



Category: Firefly
Genre: 5 Things, Comment Fic, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-09
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra/pseuds/Kyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Post-<i>Serenity</i>, so spoilers for the movie.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five things Kaylee fixed on Serenity that she never mentioned to Mal

**Author's Note:**

> Post- _Serenity_ , so spoilers for the movie.

**1.**

Jayne’s second-biggest gun, which Mal was always telling him not to bring on jobs because it tended to jam at the worst possible times. Which, granted, was true enough, but Jayne looked so morose when it stopped working, and you never knew when a wide-range spray of grapeshot would come in handy.

**2.**

The ion capacitor when it snapped, because if Mal knew he’d insist they replace it next time they had extra coin, and she wanted to use it for one of the newer artificial-grav regulators. That was tech the likes of which she hadn’t ever got her hands on before, and she knew she could keep anything else from wearing out for another six months, with enough luck and extra wire.

**3.**

The power strip near her cabin’s door looked as if it hadn’t seen working use in twenty years, caked with rust and riddled with worn wiring. The hour fixing it was more than worth it for Mal’s expression when he saw the fairy lights strung up ‘round her door. “Pretty, ain’t it?” she said. He rolled his eyes. She grinned.

**4.**

“Say you’re not going away again, ‘Nara,” she said, kicking her heels against the cabinet, as Inara fussed with the kitchen wash unit. Inara smiled a little as she glanced up. “I’ve missed you too,” she said, and Kaylee shook her head. “Not just me,” she said, “Nothing’s been the same since you left. Captain stomps around like someone kicked his puppy and he won’t even let us talk about renting out your old shuttle.” Inara didn’t say anything for a long moment and Kaylee thought maybe that was the end of it, but after a minute she looked over, and Kaylee grinned at her expression. “Really?” said Inara.

**5.**

The second day they got back on Serenity she waited ‘til everyone was elsewhere, looking for supplies or hammering the worst dents in the hull back into shape, like she’d said they should. The bridge was dim and the floor a little cockeyed so she had to prop her toolbox against the base of the pilot’s chair to keep it from sliding away. The seat itself was still mangled, the worn sheepskin of the back gashed and bloody. It was quick work to get it off, and quicker work to bundle it away into recycling. The new upholstery didn’t quite match the color of the bottom bit of the seat, but maybe no one would notice.


End file.
